Hot Coffee
by Porcelain-Marionette
Summary: A one shot, Shyuuhei just gets out of the shower and surprises Renji. Boyxboy relationship.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or the characters. They belong to their creator.  
This one shot includes mild boyxboy relations, if you have a problem with this then turn around and go back the way you came.

His fingers danced over the bare table top, each digit carefully tracing the dark lines in the grain of the wood as his dark brown eyes seemed to bore into the hard surface like it had just seriously offended him in the worst way possible.

The soft sound of the shoji sliding open behind him threw him from his mental reprieve, his head twisted to the side as he gazed over his shoulder to see who had bothered to interrupt him. Chocolate brown eyes peered through a curtain of red locks, taking in the tall form that stood in the open door way. Clad only in a towel that was secured around his waist, water dripping off the wet black locks and wonderfully touchable skin shimmered in the dull light of the room. Shuuhei stood with one hand on his hip while the other rested against the doorframe, his head cocked to the side in a delightful manor.

"Renji-kun, only you can pull off looking that adorable while looking so damn confused at the same time." A light chuckled filled the room waking the red head from his dazed state. He grinned at the comment knowingly before he tucked his legs under himself in a kneeling position.

"You're one to talk," he turned all the way around till the edge of the table dug painfully into his back, still kneeling as he watched the other shinigami intently.

Shuuhei only provided a nod in response, leaving the thresh hold as he slid the shoji shut behind him. His bare feet padded silently across the carpeted floor, his hands reaching out as soon as he'd reached where Renji was sitting. He wasted no time in sinking to the floor, one hand snaking around the back of Renji's neck, fingers lacing with the bright red tresses as his palm came to a rest against the back of his neck. His other hand moved to the table, bracing him as he shuffled forwards till he was practically straddling the younger shinigami's lap. His thighs brushing against Renji's as he leaned in close till their foreheads were lightly touching. He knew the slightest touch could set his young lover off, his fingers lightly twirling in the red hair as he quickly gained a serious expression.

The 9th squad lieutenant, recently promoted to acting captain, let himself become completely immersed in the dark brown eyes of his companion.

Renji could feel his heartbeat quicken, his pulse ringing in his ears at the warmth of the hand that had slid around his neck, at the light touch of flesh on flesh, at the warm breath that tickled his nose and lips, they were so close. A shudder of pleasure ran down his spine as those thin fingers played with his hair. He was just about to protest when Shuuhei pulled away slightly, only to bring his lips to Renji's but just before placing what would have a delectable kiss on them he pulled away, moving his lips to his jaw bone instead. They ghosted over his flesh, barely touching enough to leave a lasting impression, teasing, tempting him to push forwards and take what he really wanted. They fluttered along his cheek, up to his ear, leaving an invisible trail of heat on the younger shinigami's flesh. He shuddered at the anticipation, the promise of more to come evident in the dark haired man's actions.

"Renji, I want…" his words trailed off as he kissed the sensitive skin behind his ear, his hot breath tickling him and causing goose bumps to rise on his skin.

"Yes…" the single word came out like a strangled cry, his throat felt constricted with the mere want to feel those tender lips on his skin again. His hands itching at his sides to pull that terry cloth towel free of the other shinigami's waist, it had already been pushed back far enough to cause a deep blush to set in on Renji's cheeks, his face felt like it was burning with embarrassment.

"I want…" his voice was so low and husky, Renji's eyes fluttered closed at the simple words. He felt like he was going to snap. He wanted to react, to run his hands over the exposed back, but he wanted to see where Shuu was going to take this.

A warm tongue darted out to gently lick the edge of the red haired shinigami's ear, his nerves thrilled with the sensation it brought on. He could feel the growing tightness in his jeans, his hands slowly moved from his sides, one tempting to slip around the other shinigami's back.

"I want coffee." His hand stopped mid action, his mind reeling with what was just said, coffee, honestly? He was about to fricken snap with the desire, no the need to feel Shuuhei's skin upon his and he wanted coffee?!

"Hot coffee." A grin slid onto the older shinigami's lips as he whispered these words into the red head's ear, he knew what he was doing to the younger man, and he enjoyed it thoroughly.


End file.
